The Importance of Information
by Arkytal
Summary: Faith gets chased by Blues in an unfamiliar setting. She should learn to listen more often. Oneshot


Mirror's Edge: The Importance of Information

They gave us the okay. I've got the bag, and we've got decoys running with me to keep the Blues off me.

We were to bring the bag to the second floor for it's deployment, but after showing our authentication and entering the building, we were spotted by a whole group of Blues. As I ran straight through them and hopped a planter into the main mall, I saw the majority of them go for the decoys, who went for the escalators to either end of the floor.

Still, that meant 3 Blues were running after me.

I cut right down the middle, seeing groups of people forming around oddly dressed people. Some of them were outright costumes, others were just weird hair or clothes. I made my way through regardless, sliding under people, jumping over others, before making it to the end, where transport between floors was done.

It was a tall circular room, with escalators going up to and down from each of the three main floors in a zig zag fashion. I nimbly leaped onto the rail of the escalator and ran up it, bypassing several more odd dressers.

Jumping off at the top, I looked down a long hallway that branched off of the circular room. There were benches along it, as well as people sitting against the tall windows giving a nice view of this section of the city. I started down it, this time hearing cheers and whoops as I ran by some people, though I was unsure as to why. At the end of the hallway I passed by Murph, one of the decoys, and I was forced to take the stairs to the 3rd level as the Blues chasing him were right behind him and had spotted me. I ran down a different hallway this time, hearing an even louder amount of cheering.

I looked behind me, which revealed the Blues no less than 4 meters away.

Reaching the end of the hallway soon, I looked to the escalators that ran bside it, back down to the 2nd floor. I vaulted over the walkway and landed on the escalator and rolled onto the floor, running for an unfamiliar hallway that my final destination was just off of. I ran by it, hearing my client shout my name, but I ignored it.

Coming back into the circular room on the opposite room, there was a dark room full of people in chairs, so I ducked into it amongst the crowd. I took a seat in the back as quietly as I could, but several people around me stopped looking at the concert going on to stare at me, one person even snapping a picture of me with their phone. I heard the affirmative of a Blue directly behind me and jumped out of my seat, speed vaulting onto the stage and running the length of it, not wanting to be slows down by the crowd. Again, cheers erupted, but I didn't bother to figure out why.

Not yet, anyways.

Back in the circular room, I slid down the railing of the escalator before jumping down to the 1st floor, cutting back into the crowded main room.

A side room entitled "Dealer's Room" was my next route, as it looked to crowded as well.

It was full of untold number of small kiosks selling all kinds of miscellaneous goods, all seeming to have some amount of nerd symbolism, such as old Nintendo games and anime body pillows. The room was collected to another similar room, and as I ran through I saw an odd number of pin-on cat tails present, as well as even MORE cheering, even as I heard a Blue knock someone into a kiosk to get closer to me, but it didn't work. I had quite a decent distance between me and them now.

Exiting the room, I found myself at the escalators to the second floor. It was nearly empty, so I was able to run up the rail without disrupting anyone. As I turned around at the top to make my way to the room, the other decoy, Luc, came around the corner I was originally going to head for. I turned around again, and we ran side by side as the whole squad of Blues met up at the corner and Murph burst out of the bathroom by us.

I sighed, but pulled ahead of both of them to deliver the bag, which had remianed unharmed throughout the chase, miraculously. Actually, that made me wonder why they Blues weren't trying to shoot at us or anything. Running into the destination room, I looked around for my client within the massive, concrete-floored room. He was sitting at a fold-out table in the center, hooking up a large TV to all different kinds of cables and devices.

As I ran towards him, several heavily armored Blues walked out of the crowd and stood between me and him.

Then they parted and waved me through. Behind me, I heard a Blue get decked in the face. Which was awesome, I don't care who you are.

I handed my client the bag, before sitting on the table, eyeing him as he removed the contents and hooked them to the TV, getting an image to display, which was a highly stylized logo that read "βullshit βrawl".

He told me I could leave, so I did.

Upon exiting the room, I was greeted with thunderous applause, and Murph, Luc, and the Blues posing for people.

I think I took too many caffeine pills this morning. Or something.

**A/N: A little one-shot of Faith being part of a cosplay at an anime convention and wasn't told.**

The building layout is based off of the convention center where Anime Boston is held, as it's the biggest con I've gone to. Some friends and I are _**possibly**_** doing a mirror's edge cosplay at AB2013, so this wasn't completely random.**

βullshit βrawl is a mod I've been working on for Brawl. It's still in the tweaking stages, as the person who was helping me balance it misinterpreted what I meant by balanced….. Erm, anyways…

Reviews would be cool! Thanks for reading!  



End file.
